


Grounded

by Mistress_Kalamity



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Anxiety, Disability, F/F, F/M, Magic, Seizures, StellaXBloom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 20:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Kalamity/pseuds/Mistress_Kalamity
Summary: After a harsh battle, the girls retreat to Earth where they learn that Magic can't solve every problem.





	1. 1

As if the world itself fell down upon our feet, I looked to the sky and watched the flames grow larger. So much fire. Why couldn't I stop it? Why did I cause this? You could've avoided it. I know. Dammit! Why is it that so much had to go wrong? A war that caused so many to die. Hunting me down like a fresh game deer. I fought as hard as I could but my injuries are taking a toll. The war on Magix….no….the war on me is all because I breathe the very same breath as the creator of this whole dimension. Never will I be free to be a normal teenager. A normal girl. Who I am is the last of my kind. My people perished long ago. Their ashes heavy on my wings. I'm so tired. I slump through my fallen colleagues looking up at the monster that did this. Why? Why couldn't we be left alone? Everything was so happy before….

 _Bloom?!_ I can vaguely hear Stella’s voice calling to me. She survived. Of course they all survived, they'd never leave me behind. I tried to find her but my vision is blocked by a large hand coming over my eyes. I can't see. I feel the blood in my lungs and breathing is getting increasingly more difficult. My head is pounding and I can taste even more blood on my tongue. _Her ribs are crushed._

_Well do something, Tecna! We can't lose her!_

_Don't you think I'm trying, Stella?!_ Girls. They need to run. They need to get to safety. That monster is coming. It's going to kill us if we don't escape. I can hear the growling. The air is thicker. It's here. Run, girls, run! I want to shout at them but can't. They won't hear me. My voice isn't going to work. I lazily part my eyes and try to will them to move but Stella takes my hand and holds it to her chest. “Shhh, Bloom, it's gonna be okay, we got you.”

“Musa and Flora are holding off the monsters but we have to get Bloom out of here. My body analysis shows that she has broken ribs and a serious head injury,” Techna exclaims. No. They'll be held back with me. They have to escape. They have to be safe. It all gets black. I don't know what's going on. All I can see is water. So much water. I feel like I'm floating. Did Daphne summon me? Is she going to reveal to me a way to defeat our enemies? To save our friends. My body is pulled into the blue swirling lights that guide the path. I can smell the ocean and hear a siren song. Daphne? Are you here? 

_Bloom, you mustn't speak only listen. You are in danger. Terrible danger. Beware. Be cautious. I cannot tell you what you will face. All I can utter is a name….Amazon._

A blinding light pulls me away from my sister. I cannot see her form but I felt her warmth. I heard her words. She warns me of danger. A danger named Amazon. The world feels heavier. I can feel the life drain from me. All my energy and strength zapped from my body. I feel like a lifeless husk. The darkness overwhelms me and I don't know what's up or down anymore. Is this death? Have I died? I'm sure Daphne wouldn't have warned me if I already passed, would she? She's have no reason to. Sky. Girls. I'll miss you. 

The air is getting even more restrictive. I want to open my mouth and take a big gasp of air but I can't. My body won't allow for the expansion. _What's going on? Why is her heart stopping?! Tecna, you said you could help her?!_

_I'm trying, Aisha! Look, I need help! Can someone find Timmy?! Or get me a doctor! She's losing way too much blood!_ Oh so I am dying. Alright. Well at least I got to see my girls one final time. Stella please run this team the way it should be. Without my unstable leadership, I'm sure the girls will go far. They can defeat any enemy. Musa, don't ever give up, please don't. I know life hasn't been good to you but you're a kind person. I hope on my passing she sees that. Flora has come so far and I'm happy that I watched that little flower dare I say bloom. Tecna….she didn't have friends or saw the necessity for friends until….well….us. Sky….babe….I hope he finds a wonderful girl who'll take care of him and be the perfect bride. Who knows? Maybe it'll be Diaspro? … It better not be Diaspro. Or so help me god I'll visit him as a ghost and kill him. 

_Guys, look Mike suggests we take her to a hospital! We should do that! This is something our magic can't fix!_ Did Flora say Mike? My dad’s here? My earth dad? When did he...are we on earth?! I need to know what's going on! I have to! Please, stop making the breaths so hard. Let me live! I have to live! Please. Let me survive. Please…

****

“Your friend is in a coma. She broke three ribs and has a severe concussion. She's lucky to be alive,” a doctor explained to a room full of anxious fairies and humans. 

“So when will my daughter wake up?” Mike asks, hands clasped tightly around Bloom’s. She looks so tiny in the hospital bed with gauze around her head to cover an open wound. They lied and said she fell down the stairs at her home. Vanessa still hadn't recovered from the way the girls arrived. A portal opened up in the middle of their living room and Tecna crossed through first followed by Aisha holding a profusely bleeding Bloom. They laid her on the floor and both parents panicked as they ordered the magical beings to take their daughter to a hospital. 

“Her injuries will heal. Only time will tell the extent of the damage. Hopefully she'll regain consciousness in the next few days. I'm honestly amazed that this happened from a fall from a flight of stairs.” The girls exchange subtle looks, they knew it'd be a stretch to sell a ‘falling down the stairs’ story. It seemed like the only reasonable option. Vanessa wanted to say she fell off a ladder out of the tree in their yard. The catch? There is no tree in their yard. Mike brings his daughter’s hand up to his mouth and kissed the knuckles. She's strong. That little girl survived a fire all by herself. She was kept in the hospital for a couple days for some lung problems which led to some childhood complications that she grew out of upon gaining her wings. She got through it though. 

His sadness towards his daughter’s condition morphs into rage. Narrowed eyes glare down the blonde fairy as the angry parent rises to his feet from the chair he once sat upon. “What the hell, Stella? You said you'd protect my daughter,” an accent that Stella often heard say kind words was now angry and harsher than she ever heard before. 

“Mike...we were attacked out of nowhere….Stella isn't to blame for Bloom’s injuries,” Aisha jumps up defending her friend. 

“I don't care! I let my baby girl go off and do all this crazy magic shit and I made her promise she'd take care of her. Well this isn't taking care of her, Stella!”

Stella doesn't cry. She puffs up her chest to hold back her tears and looks Mike dead in the eye. He can see the regret and sorrow in her gaze even as she opens her mouth to speak, “Mike, you and Vanessa know I would do anything to protect Bloom under any circumstance. Today at Alfea we were attacked by what I couldn't tell you because even I don't know. Bloom, she, she rushed back in to save some fairies and while using her powers to hold up rubble, she allowed herself to be pinned when she couldn't hold it any longer. I couldn't stop her. I'm so sorry that this happened,” Stella squeaks. 

Musa pulls the blonde fairy into her arms for a hug because she knew she'd break and cry eventually. Vanessa pulls her husband back and shakes her head. “She wouldn't let this happen on purpose, Mike. You know that,” she coos. 

“I know, it's just why'd this happen. Bloom, she's so careful, she'd never just go into a fight and not be able to get out of it.”

“Bloom, she often took on challenges bigger than her abilities would allow,” the digital fairy sighs. “Mike, she still did whatever necessary to protect her friends.”

The sorrowful group all glance down at the fallen warrior, comatose on the bed before them, fear resting in their hearts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super happy to see such positivity coming from this story and there's only 1 chapter out. Ahhhh, well sorry for the wait, here's #2.

Stella’s blonde hair covers her face as the sun fairy snores loudly in her bed. Her alarm blares annoyingly under a pile of clothes, still not disturbing her. Flora slips into the room, chuckling when she sees the girl still hasn’t gotten up to get to her Potion Theory class. Palladium was already frustrated with Stella’s behavior in the class; her jokes; her laziness; her tardiness. Knowing that it would take a lot more than a piercing siren to wake her up, vines seep under the covers and wrap around the princess’ leg. “Sorry, Stella,” Flora sighs to herself before ordering them to yank her from the bed. 

The older fairy shrieks as she’s pulled from the large bed and hoisted into the air above her sheets. “What the fuck, Flora?! Put me down or I swear I’ll---.” She cut off when she dropped on her butt onto the ground. “Thank you. Now, why did you wake me up?!”

“Stella, you have a potions class in 15 minutes,” the nature fairy starts. “And your alarm has been going off for hours.”

Without much thought, Stella jumps up from the floor and quickly uses her magic to get dressed. Still grossly upset about the outfit, she grabs her bag from the floor and glares at the brown haired girl before her. “What are you smirking about?”

“Nothing, sweetie,” Flora chirps. “Have fun in class.” She doesn’t say anymore to her friend and teammate.The blonde stomps from the room and out into the hall. The monotonous day to day of going to classes and training didn’t spark her interest like it used to. School has always been hell for her but Stella was smart. She loved to show her professors her smarts and how much they taught her but Alfea only got her attention when she could spread her wings and unleash her powers. 

Bloom’s fiery red hair offered the blonde some respite when she enters the classroom….late. “Well, glad you decided join us, _Stella_ ,” Palladium chides. “Take that empty seat next to Bloom and _try_ to catch up.” Disgruntled, the teen plops down into the seat next to her crimson haired friend and exhales deeply, shifting her bangs that lazily fell on her face. Bloom looks up from her notes, lips tightened into a thin line. 

“Hey, I tried to wake you up,” she stage whispers. “What happened?”

“Brandon and I went out really late last night,” she explains. “I didn’t get in until really late.” Bloom rolls her blue eyes and turns back to her notes. Defense magic potions always peaked her interest and that was something that Stella appreciated about Bloom. She adored protecting people. Often she found herself daydreaming about her not knowing what to do. Brandon made her happy but Stella still had so many hidden feelings. 

Bloom stop writing, eyes unfocused ahead of her. Her best friend could see the look of fear in her eyes. The red head flinches when she feels Stella’s hand on her shoulder. “Hey, you okay?”

“Yeah….I uh Palladium, I don't feel well,” the anxious teen stammers. “I should go back to my room.” 

Before she could ask her friend if she could go with her, Bloom slams to the floor by her desk. The fairy’s eyes are wide open, reliving the same horrid nightmare that’s been plaguing her for the past few weeks. It hadn’t happened since she was a child. The small seizures always a direct result of seeing her people suffer replay in her head over and over again. She could smell the blood in the air and hear muffled cries and pleas for help. A slight ringing always kept everything from being perfectly clear. Stella rushes to her side, completely at a loss as to what to do. 

“Stella get her on her side and Aisha use your morphix powers and put a cushion under her head,” the elf directs. “Musa, find Faragonda.”

_That’s right, Bloom. Watch as millions of your own die before your very eyes. You will suffer for taking the dragon’s flame from me. You will pay for inheriting what was rightfully mine!_

_Stop! Make it stop! I don’t wanna see this! Stop it!_ Blue eyes pop open to meet with the worried glances of 5 other girls. Not including the sagely gaze that Faragonda is tossing at her from behind the girls. Bloom closes her eyes again to reorient herself and then she parts her lips to speak. 

“Wha---what happened?” she groans, shifting in the infirmary bed. 

“You collapsed in potions class!” Stella squeals, getting a nudge from Techna to relax her tone. “Sorry. I was scared and didn’t know if you would wake up. Then your eyes were open and you kept shaking. I didn’t know what t---.”

“We get it, Stella,” Musa exhales. “We’re just glad you’re okay.” The blonde fairy frowns and steps back from the group. She always felt like no matter what she said or did, it was the wrong thing. Her anxiety always shone the most when it came time for her to express her emotions through words. Rambling and speaking at a high tone, coupled with her “attitude” made it nearly impossible for anyone to notice. She was merely Stella. Yet Bloom always saw through that. She knew her better than any of the girls. Even better than her boyfriend. So when the red head caught her biting her lip and avoiding gazes, she smiles warmly and lets her know that she understands. Stella couldn’t be scared without being annoying and Bloom didn’t find her friend’s obvious fear and worry to be annoying. The door bursts open and Sky comes tumbling in, his hair pulled back from his face in a tight ponytail. He rushes pass the girls and pulls his girlfriend in a warm embrace, inciting some jealousy from the blonde. Why was she jealous? Wasn’t that her friend? She was happy for her….right? 

“God, I was so worried about you,” Sky sighs, relieved. “Stella told Brandon and he told me. What happened? Do you remember anything?”

“It was just as horrible as the first dozen times this has happened,” she whimpers into his shoulder. “I really just wanna sleep.” On that note, Griselda kicks everyone out, everyone except Sky and Stella. Bloom nuzzles into her boyfriend but feeling the sun and moon fairy’s hand on her thigh eased her nerves as well. Faragonda finally steps forward. The elder woman suspected that when on earth and this happened, Bloom was most likely medicated. She also knows that a similar attack happened when Bloom first unlocked her powers with Faragonda present. Memories of Bloom convulsing on the ground still rocked her mind. 

“Bloom, I know you wish to rest but can you tell me what you saw? Heard?” Faragonda asks, sitting gently at the foot of the hospital bed. No, she didn’t want to relive the moments from her delusion. Hearing all those screams; smelling the death in the air; feeling the pain of millions made her skin crawl. Why couldn’t Faragonda go into her thoughts and usurp the information? Why did she have to validate those memories with words? They would be nonexistent if she didn’t have to speak of them. 

“There was….a lot, Headmistress,” Bloom murmurs. “I just can’t collect it all right now. If I could have a moment or two?” The kind and gentle old fairy nods, sagely before rising from the spot. Sending glances to both Sky and Stella, she frees the room of her presence. Silently, Faragonda wishes that Bloom, in her hour of frustration, would unload onto her friends.


	3. 3

Stella gently takes her fallen friend’s hand, tears rolling silently down her cheeks. “Oh Bloom, we just want you to wake up,” the blonde whimpers.   
*******

Bloom’s blue eyes pop open, not completely understanding why she felt so anxious. Something was coming and it pissed her off that she couldn’t figure out what. Her meditation didn’t calm any burning storms and only increased her anxiety. The red head doesn’t notice her boyfriend slip into the room, holding a bouquet of red roses. “Hey you,” he smiles. 

“Oh hey, Sky!” She chirps. “Why didn’t you tell me you were gonna show up?”

“A guy can’t surprise his girlfriend?” The blonde chuckles. “I was worried about you. How are you feeling?”

“Better than I did yesterday,” Bloom sighs, rising from her spot on the floor. Taking the flowers from him, she tippy toes to peck his lips. He usually made her feel better when the world got too hard to deal with. She had gone from being an average teenager to a fairy to the savior of the magic dimension all in two years. 

“Did you have any more of those episodes Faragonda mentioned last night?”

“Uh no, not really,” the fairy shrugs. “Just nightmares again.”

“Well, what did you—.”

“Not now, Sky,” Bloom interjects. “It’s all too confusing right now.”

“Understood. Wanna go grab some food?” He offers, pulling his girlfriend into his arms. “My treat. The Prince of Eraklyon should get the chance to wine and dine his beloved.” A smirk rises to Bloom’s mouth before she chuckles. 

“And the Princess of Domino happily accepts your invitation,” she teases, curtsying before him. Spinning her around on the balls of her tiny feet, Sky catches her in his arms, dipping her and passionately kissing her. “Mhmm. Looks like someone wants more than a dinner date.”

“Whatev—.” Stella falls out of the closet, along with Flora. The red head pulls away from her boyfriend and turns to the girls, arms on her hips in feigned annoyance. 

“And what were you two doing in the closet?” Bloom chuckles. 

“Nothing,” Stella quickly retorts. “I lost my shoe and Flora….Flora agreed to help me look.”

“Oh surrre,” the dragon fairy rolls her eyes. All three girls start laughing, finally happy to see their best friend feeling better and smiling. She hasn’t been herself for the past few weeks. Even Techna noticed the change. It left both Stella and Flora worried. 

Look at that. Bloom, you wanna have fun? I’ll show you fun! 

Flashes of citizens of Domino being blown to bits flicker in her mind. Her heart starts racing when she starts to feel the crushing of her own bones and the piercing pain of being stabbed. Gripping her head, she falls into Sky’s form behind her. Holding her up, the other two in the room try to figure out what was plaguing their comrade. 

Do feel that squeezing, Bloom?! That’s me crushing your heart! Hard to breathe, isn’t it?! 

“Bloom, what’s wrong, sweetie?” Flora coos, she tries to pry her hands off her head when she jerks back into her boyfriend’s body. Her head collides with his chin, causing a small cut on his lip when he bites down. “Stella, go get Faragonda and Griselda! Sky, put her down.”

Two in two consecutive days. That wasn’t right. Stella’s eyes couldn’t leave her friend’s convulsing form. How was she to leave her alone? Bloom meant a lot more to her than she was willing to admit. 

I’m gonna take everything you love! Just like you took my power! You will never be free of me! You’ll never get away with stealing what was rightfully mine! You stole my title and my role! I will kill you, Princess Bloom of Domino! The last surviving heir to the throne of Domino, my ass! It should be me! 

Sky couldn’t look at her eyes, they weren’t focused. The blue irises were eclipsed by her black pupils. The prince only wanted for her to wake up. He wanted her to get up off the ground and stop shaking. Sky just wanted for her to be okay. He cursed whatever demon was doing this to his beloved. Everything was normal; everything was fine and light hearted. Everyone was joking. Why did this new unseen enemy have to get involved? 

How does it feel to have every breath burn your chest?! How does it feel to have the flames turn against you?! How does it feel to have zero control over your body?! How does it feel, bitch?! Tell me! I want to know how good it feels to suffer!

The headmistress is angry to see the teen still spasming on the floor. She kneels down to her side and puts a hand on her rigid arm. “Bloom, I don’t know if you can hear me, it’s Faragonda. You have to fight this. Whoever is taking control, you must fight back!” Once she sees that it’s not changing the situation, the older woman closes her eyes and slowly slips into Bloom’s mind. 

The gasps and snorts that she expels disturbs her blonde boyfriend’s heartbeat. His beloved shouldn’t be in this state. She should be awake and fine. Her transformation is forced, her body glowing red before she ejects a fire burst at the ceiling of their dorm room. “Shit!” Sky curses moving out of the way of the balls of flame shooting about. Finally, Faragonda finds the girl. Bloom is curled up on the ground, crying hysterically as the ghosts of her home spiral around her. 

Stop it! Please all of you, stop it! 

Bloom, it’s me Faragonda! Take my hand and I’ll pull you out!

And she’s still. 

****

Sky holds her close and his heart hurt seeing his girlfriend in such pain. What caused her to quake on the ground like that? Faragonda looks at the sleeping girl, an air of worry in her stare. Stella and Flora stood frozen to the side. “What the fuck was that?!” The blonde immediately pipes up when she breaks out of the fear that shook her. 

“Stella!” Flora exclaims, nudging her friend. 

“Sorry. I’m just….can someone tell me why my best friend just did whatever that was on the floor.” Stella had never seen a seizure in her life. So watching the red head convulse on the floor, shit she didn’t know what to do. 

“How about we get Bloom into her bed and talk in my office. Sky, join us once she’s tucked in,” Faragonda directs. She leads the girls out of the room, leaving Sky with Bloom cradled in his arms. Hooking his arms under her legs, the tall blonde carries her through the side door to her room. Luckily Bloom had fallen asleep so he didn’t need to worry about getting her to relax. Knowing she’d panic if the girl were awake. Lying her down, he slowly removes her clothes and switches her into the pajamas the messy teen left hanging on her bed frame, later tucking her under the blanket. Pulling her hair into the messy bun she usually wore when she slept. Kissing her cheek, Sky exits Bloom’s room, a small tear rolling down his cheek. 

****

“Okay, so before we even start a conversation I believe we should bring Mike and Vanessa here first,” Faragonda sighs, rubbing her forehead. 

“Okay, use a summon spell or something,” Stella impatiently suggests. 

“Stella, I understand you’re worried but your attitude isn’t helping anyone,” Griselda scolds. Caught off guard, the blonde crosses her arms across her chest defensively and looks at Faragonda. 

“Sorry,” she exhales. “Perhaps, we could try a quicker method. But I think a simple summon spell will suffice.” Slowly the headmistress looks up at the group standing in her office. Nodding at Stella in agreement and opening the window to send the door to Bloom’s parents back on earth. They decided to plant one when the red head fairy had randomly been attacked during a vacation. Mike jumps up off the couch and Vanessa walks over from the kitchen to her husband’s aid. The door glowing in their tiny living room. “What the hell?!” Mike curses. 

“Mike! Vanessa!” Faragonda calls through the entrance. “Step through the door.” Briefly glancing at each other, the couple, hand in hand, walks slowly over to the glowing archway, cautious walking inside. They are enveloped in the light until they appear on the other side. Standing before them was Stella, Flora, Sky, Faragonda and Griselda. 

“Greetings, sorry for the abrupt invitation to Alfea but it concerns Bloom and we needed to talk with you,” the headmistress calmly explains. 

“What’s wrong? Is she okay?” Vanessa asks, releasing her grasp on her husband’s hand. 

“Was Bloom ever on any medication for anything during her youth on Earth,” Faragonda asks immediately. 

“Well, I mean during elementary and middle school, she used to have these terrifying episodes. Doctors couldn't explain it,” Vanessa replies. “They gave her medication and then one day they just stopped.”

“She missed a lot of school because of it. Spent most days in a hospital,” Mike adds, frowning. 

“Hmm. Interesting. Would she say anything about, during or after these attacks?”

“Bloom used to say that “a mean woman” was talking her, yelling at her too,” Vanessa details sadly. “My poor baby was always so frightened to have another.”

Faragonda took this all in. So did the rest of the room. Especially Stella. This happened in her best friend's youth? How often? Why? Did living on Earth and denying her abilities prevent her seizures? Did Mike and Vanessa do something to hurt her? All these questions and more ran through the blonde’s mind. Mostly Stella just wanted to know why. Why did this happen? “Did her medication inhibit her powers?” Flora pipes up. 

“We don't know. Maybe?” Mike shrugs. During Bloom's initial first few days on campus, it was hard for the red head to use her abilities. It wasn't until all the medication was out of her system that she was able to shed her “human” form and unleash her strength. And now the 5’10 sun/moon fairy wanted to know if discovering Bloom was such a good idea.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mommy look, a fairy!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry this took so long. I am involved in a lot of projects and it’s keeping me busy. But that’s exciting news because that means a lot more content in the future. 
> 
> Alright, I’m done  
> Enjoy!

Bloom twitches in her sleep. The flames climb the walls of her nightmares. She wanted to escape; she wanted to torment this demon as it did her. 

_If you wanna dance BITCH, COME FACE ME WHERE YOU FACED YOUR EVIL SIDE!_

Maybe I should find the girls, Bloom thought for a moment. She was abruptly awoken and her mind takes her from the quiet dorm to the terrace. The sun is setting over the trees and the tall redhead grips the railing in her grasp. Fuck it. Transforming into her fairy form, she flies off the small outside space and out into the forest. 

_That's right. Just come right to me and we'll see who's the better wielder of the dragon's flame._

The trees bend under the force of the red head’s speed. Her wings move so quickly they can barely be seen. No one besides Faragonda knew that Bloom would fly around to clear her head. However, only Bloom knew where she was going. 

The cracked stone of the wall appears in her vision and Bloom lands daintily in front of it. Her pale hands run along the uneven bumps. Made from her blasting fireballs at it in her rage. The Trix attacked, Bloom would unwind. Angrily, the teen blows up the stone without raising her hand from it. The dust clears from her vision and reveals a cavern. 

Fluid dropped from the ceiling, an uncertain smell of death rising from the opening. Slowly, Bloom walks inside. Her boots squish under the mud and water on the ground. The teen groans when her foot gets sucked into a particularly deep puddle. Stomping through the cave, Bloom comes to a fork in her journey. How had she not noticed the depth of this location before? That's when she noticed the bodies. Skeletons of past explorers litter the floor. 

Her wings flutter softly giving her a hover. Bloom didn't want to step on anyone's remains. Traveling deeper, her essence called something farther in. She couldn't help but follow the voice. And there before her blue eyes stood a fossil. It was an ancient looking thing but something about it seemed powerful. Bloom's slender hands grace the embedded being, wondering what their life had been like. 

However, something made her want more from the artifact. The power of the dragon's flame reaches out from her body and surges into the stone. The fossilized being etched inside fills, Bloom pulling away from it and landing on the ground drained. A burst of cackling laughter fills the cavern, soon exploding outside and making the birds outside chirp loudly in the forest. 

“What the--?!” When the dust clears, the Scarlet haired fairy steps back upon noticing the shadowy form in the unlit space. 

“Well, look what you've done,” a dark voice cackles. “Hello, little sister.”

“You're not Daphne,” Bloom challenges, hands balled into fists. She steps forward into the light and forces the fairy to take a step back. 

“No, I'm not,” with a flick of her wrist, the strong woman flings the redhead into the side of the cave. Her body pressing into the rock. Chuckling, she shifts the edge of the wall into short spikes piercing the fairy’s body. Walking up to Bloom, the turquoise-haired female laughs. 

“Who….who are….you?” The dragon fairy weak from the pain. 

“Ah ah ah….not yet, my dear, dear sister,” she teases. “For now, enjoy that pain surging through you. Because soon you'll be wishing for this pain to return.”

****

“Doctor! Bloom?! She's waking up,” Stella exclaims. Mike and Vanessa stand by the fairy's bed, her eyes opening. 

“Wha?! Mom? Dad? How'd you get here?”

“They brought us here, sweetie,” Vanessa coos. “Because you started having seizures again.”

“It's fine. I'm fine. It's just uh….”

“Don't lie to us, Bloom! We found you covered in your own blood, barely alive outside our dorm room!” Stella shrieks. “Tell us what's going on?!” Bloom's eyes drift to the ceiling and a sigh escapes her lips. 

“I don't know her name. I only know that she claims to be the rightful heir to the throne of Domino. She wants my powers and I know she is fueled by them.”

“What did she look like?” Faragonda asks. She had a sickening feeling in her gut and her mind wishes that it isn't who she suspects. 

“Turquoise hair….she uh….fuck I can't really think at the moment,” Bloom admits, rubbing her temples. “I was so tired after I touched her prison.”

“Prison?”

“Yeah. Or at least I think that's what it was? Maybe it was a fossil?” 

“Okay, rest for now. We'll discuss it later,” Faragonda’s voice is soft and warm, but anyone looking at her face could see that Headmistress Faragonda is greatly concerned. She exits the infirmary, followed by Griselda. 

“Headmistress….we should---.” 

“Griselda, we can not speak of what we heard from Bloom. Not here anyway. The students don't need to know that a great evil seeking the dragon's flame was unleashed unto us. They'll blame Bloom and won't stick together.”

“But what if something happens? The students should be prepared for a possible upcoming battle,” the dean argues. 

“And they will be. Talk with the professors and have them rework their curriculum for the semester,” Faragonda sighs. “I have to speak with a few people, stay close to the girls but don’t bring attention to them.”

“Fine. Anything else?”

“Yes, contact the king of Eraklyon.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

Bloom lays down in her room, her injuries were healing but it still hurt to move. Stella is making her tea and Flora is preparing an ointment to put on her wounds to help the healing process. “I still don’t get what kinda fuckwad would stick you to a wall with needles!” Musa curses as she enters the room. “It’s messed up.”

“She wanted me to suffer,” Bloom painfully groans. “She did her job but I am going to find her.”

“For now you’re gonna rest!” Stella shrieks, turning abruptly with tears in her eyes. Of all the girls, the blonde had been the most emotional when they found their dragon fairy friend. “I’m sorry but, that was a lot for me. Seeing you….you’ve never been that hurt before and I don’t want to ever see you like that again. So for now, no planning, stop talking about that...that bitch and let’s just relax. Focus on school or something.” Stella finishes and turns back to the sunburst she created to make a pot of tea. 

“Stella…” Bloom sighs. “You don’t have to be afraid. Everything’s gonna be okay.” 

Stella turns to respond when there’s a large bang outside their window. Bloom painfully gets to her feet and follows the girls outside to the balcony. A large hole stretched across the barrier and in poured hundreds of creatures rushed in. Quickly transforming, Bloom leaps into action forgetting her own injured body. “BLOOM!” 

The others quickly go to join their friend that’s pulling students to safety before going for any of the enemies. They attack the structure of the school, leaving the others to quickly transform and assist in anyway they can. Bloom starts attacking the creatures, shooting fireballs in every direction. She grabs a monster, the black bear like animal with large teeth and claws swinging at her while she holds up a shield spell. “Fuck, you’re a big SOB, aren’t you?” Charging up, the teen sends out a burst of energy which knocked him back but drew all the attention onto her. “Shit.” She creates a hub, watching them all pile on top. They snap their jaws and claw at the barrier. Bloom opens her arms and closes her eyes, calling the dragon itself. That woman brought them here and she caused this. 

A pulse releases from her, everyone is still and the world is quiet. The creatures all fly straight out of the shattered barrier, leaving the redhead exhausted. There are still creatures coming and they had to get the students to safety. Bloom hears a girl scream, looking at the other three fairies that are trying to help get her unstuck. She sees that one of the monsters is attacking the building above them. The wall falls and Bloom flies to catch it but her exhausted body bares it on her hands above the cowering girls. “Can you pull her out?”

“Yeah!” It’s a slow process but they get the girls out. A creature attacks them, Bloom trying to get the rubble off of her shoots a beam directly into it but doesn’t anticipate the rest of it and the pile crumbles on top of her. And then the world is dark. 

_“BLOOM?!”_

~~~~~~~

The monitors beep, Stella waking up from her nap when she hears them. Going to Bloom’s side she presses the emergency button, scared that yet another convulsion has started. Nurses rush in, leaving her traumatized in the hallway. Why did this happen? Why isn’t she healing faster? Usually Bloom is up and ready to go after a battle but it’s been a week and nothing. Techna walks over with coffee the other girls went back to Bloom’s parents to get some rest. “What happened?”

“She had another one of those seizure things,” Stella whimpers. “Techna, I’m scared. She’s not healing like she usually does.”

“Her injuries are far more extensive. The rubble completely covered her body. Every bone was broken when we pulled her out. She’s lucky to have healed those injuries this fast.”

“I shouldn’t have brought her to Alfea,” Stella whimpers softly, walking away to find the nearest exit. Aisha catches her going out the back and immediately follows behind. The blonde starts sobbing in the parking lot, wiping her tears and a bit a snot all over her face. 

“Stella, what’s wrong?” She asks, taking her tall friend into her arms. 

“I—I shouldn’t have...have brought Bloom to Alfea. I wish she didn’t...didn’t find me in the park that day. This….this is all my fault.” Aisha shifts back, not knowing the true origin of how Bloom even got to their universe. The first time she came to earth it was a surprise that Bloom had been raised there. But never did Aisha think to ask how she got to Alfea. Seeing her friends, all of them emotionally distraught, Bloom’s family….everyone is usurped of energy from crying and praying that she wake up soon. Stella seems the be the one hurt the most. It’s not a contest but the blonde hasn’t left her side since they arrived. 

 

“It’s not, Stella. It never has been and it never will be,” Aisha chides. “We have a new enemy. And that bitch bought those creatures, she hurt Bloom. Not you, _never_ you.”

“Thanks,” Stella sniffles. “I just need to get to rest. I’m exhausted.”

“It’s okay. Go back to the house,” Aisha coos. “Use magic if you have to,” the curly haired fairy winks. 

Stella nods and immediately transforms flying away towards the little townhouse that Bloom called home. Getting there rather quickly since her flight was meant for larger places...like Magix...so getting from place to place in Gardenia is far to easy by flight. However, it draws too much attention, so usually the girls take a car. Stella didn’t wanna drive and she wanted to just be home. She didn’t expect a little girl to walk past with her mother; she didn’t expect a little girl noticing her. “Mommy look, a fairy.” 

Quickly, Stella powers down, hoping her clothes were something casual. Looking down the teen is in her pajamas, hair braided into two on either side. The woman turns around and sees her standing there in her pjs and chuckles. “She is a very pretty girl, Susie.”

“But mommy I saw, she had wings and she was sparkly,” Susie squeaks. 

“Come on,” Stella watches with a smile as the little girl walked away, slipping closer to the door. Susie catches her eye one final time and Stella snaps with a smile. A large lollipop pops up in her hand, a spell Stella created herself in kindergarten when she wanted candy in the middle of class. Winking at her, the woman doesn’t even have time to figure out where her child had gotten candy from. She just glances back at the house with a smile.


End file.
